


Sugar and Spice

by NotSoFriendlyGhost



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Casey just goes along with it, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Slow Build, Thea gets attached way too easily, she doesn't care about personal space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoFriendlyGhost/pseuds/NotSoFriendlyGhost
Summary: Casey is straight, or at least she thought she was. Until she decided to rent out her extra bedroom.
Relationships: Casey Novak/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind the title, I might come up with something better later :D
> 
> Would add tags as the story progresses. 
> 
> Also, English is not my mother tongue so please don't be savages. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Comments would be deeply appreciated.
> 
> And I have no idea on how to tag. Help?

On a lazy Sunday morning, or by her own words, a miracle, Casey found herself on her couch, legs crossed and feet up on her coffee table. On her right hand is her day’s first dose of caffeine and on the other is a book that is turning out to be as lifeless as the plant on her windowsill. Her TV is on, merely used for background noise, as she waited for her doorbell to ring.

That day would be the day that she’d have to say good-bye to her home office. The books, trophies and other knick-knacks that she took out of the room are still in boxes that littered both inside and outside her bedroom floor. With the help of a neighbor, she’d been able to rearrange her room and found spaces where she could squeeze in her desk and shelves but so far, putting her things where they should be has only happened in the lawyer’s imagination.

_ I should just burn them.  _ She thought, not for the first time as she stared begrudgingly at the stack of cartons, the mere sight of them already draining her energy. The blonde promised that she’d do something about them that day, tackle it while her would-be roommate moved in her things. But rest days are like second chances, few and far in between, and the thought of doing anything productive makes her gag. She knew she’d be content to sit around just converting oxygen to carbon dioxide.

Casey Novak is an attorney, a prosecutor, a public servant. And unlike those sleazy private lawyers that the defendants hire, she’s not making much money. She earns just enough to keep the apartment, pay the bills, afford her basic needs, have fun once in a while if she has time, and save a little. But she’s made bad financial decisions lately, an investment that went south, and although she’s not broke yet, she thought she’d better be smart about her money before it actually happens. Sharing half her rent and bills seemed like a better idea than giving up her place.

Her apartment, by New York standards, is spacious. She has a kitchen, which is only a little more than bare as she’s rarely ever there, a dining table that could seat eight people comfortably, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a not so tiny living room. The attorney never had any trouble with heating, electricity or water supply, and the place is also well-lighted, the huge windows giving both bedrooms and the living room a view of the outside world. Its best features, in her opinion, are the thick walls and sturdy, solid doors. It would be attractive to many people, and considering her job, she knew she had to be careful in screening them because she can’t be associated with people that have issues with the law.

The redhead called her more than a week ago to inquire about her ad, and then she dropped by two days later to inspect her place. She seemed very pleasant, smiled a lot and carried an almost childish air of innocence. It was refreshing to see in a woman in her mid-twenties, especially as the City is quick to turn hearts into stones. It was odd, considering that they’ve only met once, how Casey immediately felt the responsibility to protect her from all harm, wanting that pureness to survive the cold, bitter world that she trudges into on a daily basis.

And the woman is extremely, if not unfairly, good-looking. The prosecutor stood at five feet, ten inches, and by her estimate, they are of the same height. She’s slender, her skin perfect, her wavy red hair that cascaded down past the middle of her back seemed really soft and her face’s features delicate. But it’s really her eyes that Casey had a hard time looking away from. They are gray, a very light shade of the color, which is in a shocking contrast to the dark hue of her hair, giving her a stunning ethereal vibe.

“Coming!” She announced loudly as she slipped on her furry slippers. Of course she knew who’s on the other side of the door, but habit still made her peek on the spy hole. “Hey.”

“Hi, Casey. Good morning.” Althea greeted sweetly. Two steps behind her is a woman with jet black hair and like the redhead, is built like a supermodel. She introduced herself as Ken, shook her hand briefly, then found a space to set down the box she was carrying. The blonde followed her with her eyes and her intrigue is stirred when, because the woman is wearing an open backed shirt, she caught a glimpse of a tattoo covering all, or at least most, of the skin of her back. It looked like a dragon.

“Do you girls need help?” She offered, then mentally gave herself a kick seeing as she couldn’t even deal with her own stuff.

“Oh no, no. It’s okay, you don’t have to do that. You rarely get a rest day.” Althea countered, probably remembering their discussion about their schedules and realized how busy she is most of the time. “Just relax.”

“What about me? It’s my just my second day back in the country and you’re making me do this.” Ken butted in.

“Yeah, well, you don’t have a choice. You love me.” At that, the raven-haired woman rolled her eyes.

Carried by men wearing dark green overalls, a bed frame, a mattress, a vanity, a bedside table and other heavier furniture made a brief appearance in the living room before being shoved into her former home office that is now slowly transforming into a bedroom. There were also a few boxes, most of them looked new, that were brought directly to her kitchen. Althea had mentioned that she has a love for baking and it secretly excited the attorney although she had no reason to expect to get a taste of any of it.

_ A girl can dream. _

“I still don’t see why you couldn’t just stay at my place.” Ken’s muffled voice carried outside the room where both girls were in.

“First of all, this is nearer to Hudson.” The redhead replied, referring to one of the biggest universities in the city. Althea had told her that she's just starting college and that she's attending Hudson U which surprised the lawyer. The redhead is a couple of years late but she bit her tongue and refrained from asking why.

Casey didn’t get to hear, or rather, understand, the other reasons, if that’s what they’re even talking about, as both women switched into a foreign language. She assumed it was Swedish because that’s where Althea said her family is. And then they flipped to something else a little later that the ADA recognized; French, but she wouldn’t pretend that she understood a word of it. Instead, she tried to focus on her book but she couldn’t resist looking up when about an hour in, the conversation started sounding like a heated argument in a United Nations meeting, their words now a salad of at least three languages, one of them English, so she caught bits and pieces.

“I didn’t know that was an option.” Ken said as both emerged from the bedroom, presumably to fetch more boxes.

“Maybe not for you. You know what, if you’re just going to be so annoying—”, the redhead was cut off by her friend raising one finger at her as she answered her ringing phone.

“What?”, a few second of silence, then an ice cold, “go fuck yourself, Frossard”, before ending the call. It shocked the blonde a little. Not that harsher words haven’t been thrown at her in the recent past, but because, in her opinion, it put the woman a mile away, character-wise, from Althea. While the other girl is warm and approachable, she seemed more cynical and distant. The redhead didn’t seem fazed though, obviously used to the other woman’s vocabulary. “You know what,” Ken turned to the redhead, “fine, you win.”, she conceded, resting and losing her case.

“Good choice, babe.” Althea replied before they were out of earshot. Casey tried not to assume too much but the thrown in endearment made her wonder.

_ Lovers? _

When they got back, they’ve resumed speaking their own mix of languages. The blonde tried to zone out but her body stiffened as one of them mentioned Charlie. She knows it couldn’t possibly be the same person but hearing the name repeatedly made her want to scream at the both of them to shut up. In her mind, she saw his face, alone, cold, battered… dead, and she felt guilty all over again.

“Yes.” The raven-haired woman answered a question that the lawyer didn't catch, successfully roping her in again in the conversation and temporarily distracting her from her darkest memories.

“It was creepy. You were only fourteen the first time you— and there are eight years in between the two of you. In the world of normal people, that’s child abuse.” Casey nodded her head slightly in agreement. She prosecute sex crimes, and a relationship of a sexual nature, even if it’s consensual, between a fourteen-year-old and a twenty-two-year-old is statutory rape, the kind of case she could win half asleep. “But did you listen to me or to mom, I mean, when you finally told her? Nope. Now here you are, thirteen years later, finally realizing what should have been done years ago. What changed?”

_ Okay, definitely not lovers. Sisters? Cousins? Best friends? Fourteen plus thirteen… Ken’s twenty-seven. They’re only a year apart. _

“Aiko caught us in bed last night.” Ken admitted with a frown.

“Oh, for God’s sake, Ken. Locks are invented for many reasons and one of them is to keep your eight-year-old out of your room. Let me guess, she’s now asking if you and Charlie are together?”

“Not my fault. Charlene forgot to lock the door. And it’s been a while since Aiko had nightmares. Nobody expected her to be up in such an ungodly hour.”

_ She has a kid… and her Charlie is a Charlene. _

“What about Yume? Does she know?”

“Of course. She doesn’t care. She doesn’t give a shit about social norms.”

“Well, you’ve been raising your sister since she was a toddler, you’ve had ten years to brainwash the kid.” A taunting smile suddenly broke out of Althea’s face.

Casey stole a quick glance at Ken and decided that she does not look like a woman with a child. But then again, she also doesn’t look like someone who has raised a now twelve or thirteen-year-old. She shrugged to herself, appreciating the age old adage ‘looks can be deceiving’.

“Ha-ha-ha. Very funny. Just tell me what to do. I want to raise her respecting her body, to not just go around casually screwing strangers—”, the redhead interrupted her, again in a foreign language so the lawyer has no idea why it stopped the older woman on her tracks. “That’s not what I meant.” She argued, her expression severe. Then there was a tense silence between the two until Althea sighed and continued to the room to set down her box.

“No offense taken. Just… go on.”

“It’s not like I’m so different.” The raven-haired woman mumbled. “I don’t want to raise my daughter knowing that her mommy fucks her friends because then I wouldn’t be able to tell her not to when she’s old enough. But I don’t want to lie to her either. God knows I already keep too many secrets.” Ken followed her, bringing the conversation back to the room.

“You don’t believe in God.”

“Neither do you. Back to the topic.”

“If I have any say in the matter, I’d say put an end to it, whatever this arrangement you and Charlie have.” Knowing now that they’re referring to a woman helped Casey separate her past from the name. “She’s in love with you, you don’t feel the same and she knows that. She gets into relationships, maybe in an attempt to move on, but as soon as it gets a little hard or complicated, she ends it because you’re never really with somebody and nothing’s stopping her from coming back to you. Seriously, I've taken enough aspirins for my headaches because of... whatever this is you two have going on. This is where ‘two birds in one stone’ thingy comes in. You get to set Charlene free and your problem with Aiko is solved.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Yes. Honey, I really need you to think about this.” Althea muttered just slightly louder than a whisper. Neither woman spoke much after that besides directing the men with the furniture. The older girl looked pensive the entire time.

After the last of the boxes made their way to the redhead’s room, her now official roommate offered the guys bottled juice and sandwiches. They accepted both and took them on the go, along with quite a generous tip.

“Do you need help unpacking?” Ken offered, still subdued. Casey, from the wing chair she’s currently occupying, could see that they were both lying down on the bed, which she noted is too big for one person, sideways, their legs dangling on one side.

“Nah. I’ll do it myself. Go home, babe. And thanks for helping me out.”

“I only agreed so I could avoid my daughter.”

“Really? I’m hurt.”

“Kidding. I have no choice, I love you.” For some reason, the blonde could hear traces of a smile on that statement.

“True.”

“Anyway, I’ve gotta go now. I’ve got to talk with Aiko one way or another, why prolong the agony? Call you later?”

“You better. Want me to walk you out?”

“No, it’s okay, babe. Bye.” Casey heard shuffling and she raised her head from her book just in time to catch Ken looking at her. She does seem sad, her green eyes larger. “Bye, Casey.” The blonde smiled slightly, surprised that she even remembered her name because she didn’t look at her again after their initial introduction, seemingly to have forgotten that there’s another person in the apartment for how open their conversation had been.

“Bye. Take care.”

“Yeah, thanks. Oh, and I know it’s not your job, but if you can, look out for her. It’s her first time being on her own.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Thanks, hon.” She replied absentmindedly.

“Hey.” Althea ran after her friend and took her hand. “Break it to her gently.” She murmured as they said their goodbyes. The redhead leaned on the door after she had shut it. She looked up the ceiling, closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

“Are you okay, Althea?” Casey finally asked. The younger woman looked at her, pushed away from the door and smiled at her sadly.

“It’s a curse to fall in love with her.” She said as she shook her head and to the blonde’s ears, it sounded more loaded than a simple passing comment. “And please call me Thea. Mom calls me Althea when I’m about to get a tongue lashing. It makes me nervous.” Suddenly, her warm smile is back and the blonde is finding out that she really likes it.

“Oh, sure.”

“And I’m sorry about that. That’s the longest talk I’ve ever had with her without interruption,” she paused, remembering that one call that didn’t last for more than ten seconds, “for more than once, at least. I know they’re pretty personal stuff but I have to catch her tired, confused and off guard.”

“It’s okay. I understand.” Casey nodded, realizing that the redhead orchestrated that whole schtick and the raven-haired girl fell for it, hook, line and sinker.  _ Smart. _ “And I have to admit, I did listen in. Not that I know what you’re saying half the time. So, you’re sisters?” She finally asked, unable to resist her nosiness any longer.

“Kind of. Anyway,” the redhead turned to her with a renewed enthusiasm, “I noticed that your eyes lit up when I mentioned baking.”

“S-sorry.” Casey stammered, her cheeks getting hot, embarrassed. She didn’t know she was so obvious.

“Hey, it’s okay. That makes me very happy, actually.” Thea said as she pranced towards the kitchen. The blonde watched as the younger woman grabbed a knife, sliced off packaging tapes on one of the boxes and when she returned, she’s holding a plastic tray full of French macarons in different colors and presumably, different flavors. Casey didn’t care anymore that her excitement is evident. “This is for you. I made them.”

“Wow. These look great. Are you sure you’re giving these to me?”

“Only if you’ll tell me what you think of them. I really appreciate a girl with a sweet tooth.” She winked before disappearing to her bedroom.


	2. Zero to sixty

As far as prediction goes, Casey is spot on about her and her roommate rarely seeing each other. They occasionally get to say good morning or good night but that was it. She has done everything that she could to be quiet in the morning, to the point of tiptoeing, and it’s already developing to a frustration that she kept waking the redhead up. By the time she gets back, the girl is gone or on her way out. Sometimes they’d bump into each other in the hallway or stairs. She’s an inch away from believing that the other woman is some sort of a bat hybrid for how sensitive her hearing is. On her part, the lawyer could hardly hear anything from the living room when her bedroom door is shut. But then again, she’s almost always drained at the end of the day and she’s dead to the world as soon as her head hits the pillow.

She noticed that the younger woman has an inclination towards off-shoulder or sleeveless tops, which she’s in no way against. Most of the time Casey catches herself staring, wondering what it is with the slope of the redhead’s neck and shoulders that seemed really… feminine. Then other times, she’s just worried because winter is right around the corner. Although the redhead always has a jacket slung on her arm, she thought she might still catch a cold.

One night, after a particularly long day bouncing between her office, the squad room, listening in on interrogations and going to court, the prosecutor decided that she’d get a task out of the way so she could come in a little late the next day. As she was reviewing a grand jury testimony, like clockwork, a groggy Althea stumbled out of her room, wearing only a t-shirt and boy leg underwear that made the blonde giggle but also made her want to give her a hug. The poor girl is probably exhausted and didn’t even notice or just didn’t care.

She got a hoarse ‘hi’ before the other girl made her way to the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water. She then dragged herself back to her bedroom, still just as sleepily. Thea was about to close the door when she suddenly stopped on her tracks and turned around.

“Case?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like some waffles for tomorrow?” She asked, rubbing her eyes, her voice still thick with sleep.

Casey hesitated. It’s not anybody’s job to make her breakfast. Besides, that seemed a little bit too familiar, considering that they don’t even speak that much to each other. But she has observed that Thea does seem a little clueless with boundaries and personal space, and have an innate compulsion to please, and normally, that’d put her off, but strangely enough, it doesn’t. Not yet, at least. She actually welcomed her friendliness. She’s like a little piece of something good after a day spent dealing with the scum of the earth, arguing in court and tense conversations with the squad.

“Sure. But you don’t have to go out of your way. If you don’t have the time for it, I won’t be disappointed, I promise.” The blonde answered, still conflicted.

“It’s okay. I’ll make some for you. Hot chocolate, yay or nay?” She saw the younger woman sway, ready to fall back on her bed.

“Uhm… yay?”

“Noted. Good night, honey. Sleep well.”

“G-good night.” Her cheeks flushed despite remembering how the two women also referred to each other with endearments. Even Ken called her ‘hon’ so she could have just shrugged her shoulders, but she can’t help musing over it.

 _Or maybe she didn’t notice. Sleep deprivation is a bitch._ The lawyer thought, now wondering what happened between the raven-haired beauty and the woman named Charlene. She’s not usually one for passing judgement when it comes to other people’s sexual orientation and activity, but for someone working on sex crimes for the past three years, it would be atypical if knowing that a twenty-two-year-old slept with a fourteen-year-old didn’t irk her.

“Too bad there’s a statute of limitation.” Casey shook her head, trying to pacify herself with the fact that she doesn’t even know where it happened. It could have been in some place where the age of consent is lower than what she’s used to.

The next morning, she was indeed welcomed from her jog with a plate of marble waffles and a steaming cup of chocolate which made her feel warm even before she touched it.

“Thea?” She called out as she could hear movements from her room.

“Yeah?” She answered through the open door. The redhead was struggling with her backpack straps, obviously in a hurry, as she made her way towards the shoe rack near the door where her fur-lined boots are parked. Casey caught herself sniffing the air as her nose detected a concoction of floral scents and warm vanilla from Thea’s perfume, which she thought is so freaking perfect for the weather, as she brushed past her. That day, the younger woman chose a frilly, white Venus cut top and dark jeans that are so tight it looked painted on.

 _Girl won the genetic lottery._ She concluded, forcing herself to look somewhere else.

“Please tell me I didn’t make you late.” She motioned her hands toward her incredibly tempting breakfast. “You know you don’t have to do this, right?”

“Oh, no. It’s okay. I made some for myself, adding a few more isn’t really that much trouble. I’m still dropping by Ken’s first before class, actually. I need help with homework.” The younger woman grinned.

“Ken’s good with homework?” Casey asked as she watched the girl battle it out with her shoes.

“Uh, sure. But she’s in Iraq, or at least that’s what she told me, not that Ken ever had the time anyway so I’d ask Yume.” The lawyer’s forehead creased in confusion.

“Yume the twelve-year-old?”

“You remember? You really were listening.” The redhead smirked, amused instead of upset. “Well, yeah. She’s intellectually gifted. She has more of an attitude though that sometimes I just want to…” Thea pretended to be strangling someone, earning the lawyer’s first and probably last laugh of the day, “I always wonder how someone so small could be so annoying. She’s going to college next fall.”

“Are you serious?” Casey’s eyes were wide with genuine astonishment. Of course, she has heard of geniuses. She read somewhere about an eleven-year-old auditing a physics course in Texas, but it’s a different thing knowing that there is one so close that is actually flesh and blood instead of just a name and a news article.

“Yeah. It’s in the blood. Ken went to MIT around the same age, took two degrees at the same time out of boredom. Yume’s probably going to do the same. Who knows? For those two, nothing is impossible.” She grunted and then, “Thank you, Jesus!” She exclaimed rather loudly as she got her foot in the boot. “Anyway, I need to get going. Really looking forward to being tortured, I mean, tutored, by a kid.” The redhead rolled her eyes.

“Alright. Bye. Enjoy.”

“Bye. Work hard.”

“Don’t I always?” She muttered to herself, smiling, as she prepared to attack her breakfast.

The two easily fell into their new routine. Casey gets up early, heads out for her run and Thea makes breakfast for the two of them before leaving. The blonde would come home to a variety of food each morning waiting for her after her jog; pancakes, toasts, omelette, fried rice with chopped eggs and bacon mixed in, taco, beef or cheese quesadilla, fruit bowl, yogurt and an assortment of other mouth-watering foods that renders her exercise useless. She’ll leave for work, then get home to a quiet apartment, about to cry just from exhaustion, sure that the younger woman is fast asleep, repeat. Occasionally the pattern is broken by nights when they’d get home almost at the same time, either she’s early or the redhead’s late. They would chat for a bit and then proceed to their own rooms.

Eventually though, about two months in, they started seeing more and more of each other that she could only account to Thea settling in with her schedule, managing it better and losing the anxiety of running late. 

And so they went from occasionally getting to say ‘hi’ to eating breakfast together everyday and the blonde is no longer content with just assuming that the girl is asleep when she gets back late. Now she actually checks the younger woman’s room to make sure she’s there, safe and sound. Thea began joining her in the living room while she tries to get some work done at night, claiming that the bed is a temptation and she couldn’t finish her homework, and their conversations has turned from strictly school and work-related to more personal topics with the redhead squeezing information out of her that she wouldn’t normally share to others. Within days, the other woman knows that she’s secretly terrified of balloons.

The lawyer is comfortable and for honesty’s sake, delights in Althea’s presence that she feels deserted, finding the apartment too quiet, when she stays over at Ken’s and sometimes, just sometimes, she’d think of her at work and realize that she misses her. It’s like having an instant but very lovable little sister.

“That’s right, I’m home before six. Apocalypse is upon us.” Casey announced with a smirk as she dropped her bag on a wing chair. She could feel the younger woman watching her as she got rid of her jacket and hang it up on the backrest. “What?”

“You’re not working tonight?” The other woman asked a little too enthusiastically, pulling her fuzzy socked feet off the coffee table. “Do you have plans?”

“No. Do you?”

“I do now. Let’s go out. I found this Cuban restaurant the other day. I haven’t tried it yet but I heard they’re authentic.” Her grin was ear to ear so the lawyer got worried when she witnessed it melt away. “But you probably want to rest. Okay. Never mind.”

_Like I could say no after that smile?_

“No. It’s okay. Cuban sounds good. Go get changed.”

“You’re the best!”

Thea shot out of the couch, gave her a hug, squealed, then dashed to her room. It all happened so fast that Casey didn’t get the chance to react but it left her smiling as she changed into a more comfortable clothes; her go-to Harvard sweater, denim jeans and ankle boots while the redhead opted for a red plaid wrap skirt, plain white long-sleeved top, then finished the outfit with an over the knee flat boots and a trendy scarf.

“Cute outfit.” The prosecutor commented, nodding in approval. The younger woman also smells of citrus, caramel and amber, something she’s sure she’s never smelt before. The scent is gorgeous so she finally asked what it was.

“One sec.” The redhead ran back to her room instead of answering, then handed her a circular glass bottle that contains an orange-y and glittery liquid. Thea suddenly pulled her close, their hips brushing, and the lawyer felt the woman's breath on the side of her neck, making her shudder but she didn’t say anything and didn’t pull away. “Perfect. You’re not wearing any. Try it.”

 _Did she just… sniffed... me?_ The lawyer is baffled but she complied, spritzing on her pulse points. Satisfied, Althea took it back, tossed it on the couch and then pulled on her hand until they’re out of the building.

The restaurant, according to the Thea, is just a few blocks away from their apartment, but Casey is not surprised that she hasn’t even heard of it. She rarely ever goes out to socialize. She drinks occasionally but she’s either cops or other lawyers, talking business, and she’s not really the type to just wander around but that night, she had fun watching the redhead get fascinated by literally everything.

 _Sometimes, she really is just like a child,_ she thought to herself. But then they got into the restaurant where Thea made a beeline to the bar while she settled on a table. She stared, confused as she saw a very different version of the younger girl. Althea leaned over the polished slab of wood, flashed the bartender a couple of flirty smiles and even got a laugh out of the guy. She walked to their table with two glasses of mojito that she told the lawyer she got for free.

The blonde picked the Cuban mix sandwich from the menu while Althea chose something called ropa vieja which is a rice dish with shredded beef, black beans and sweet plantains.

“This place looks nice.” Thea observed as she looked around. Most of the interior is wood, the decorations colorful and the tables are covered with checkered cloth. There's soft music playing from the speakers and a sea of Spanish words and laughter flying around them, the overall atmosphere warm and welcoming. There are also Christmas lights on windows and buttresses and it seemed to enchant the redhead, her eyes sparkling, reflecting the blinking lights and Casey was content to just look at her while they waited for their food. “Did you have a good day today?” She asked, turning to the attorney.

“I got to hunt down a Honduran consul.”

“What did he do?”

“Oh, he’s not the perp. I just asked him to connect us to the Honduran law enforcement.”

“Did it turn to a federal case?” Thea inquired sensibly as crimes that have connections outside their jurisdiction, especially huge ones, gets bumped up to the FBI.

“Yeah.”

“You’re okay with it?” Thea asked, as she accepted another glass of mojito from the bartender. She raised the glass at him, winked, before downing the drink in record-breaking speed.

“Not at first. I’ve always struggled in letting other people handle cases that I’ve built. But it is widespread, both victims and perps are in different states, different countries and I know that the FBI is more equipped to handle it.”

“Child pornography?” The redhead suddenly asked, slate gray globes boring into her green ones.

“W-who told you that?” Thea’s precision startled and alarmed the prosecutor. She knew she hadn't said anything to clue the younger woman in. In fact, she’d rather not discuss the details of the case with her so she has no idea how she figured that out.

“You just did.” She shrugged, then turned away. That time, the lawyer is sure she’s no longer looking at the lights as she focused her eyes somewhere else. Casey immediately felt guilty, thinking that she had annihilated Thea’s rhapsodic mood.

“Sorry. I know it’s upsetting.”

“Huh?” The redhead snapped her gaze back at her, looking as if her mind wandered somewhere distant. “Oh, no. It wasn’t your fault. I just remembered something. Aren’t you going to ask me how my day went?” Thea then asked expectantly.

“Okay. I’ll bite. How was your day?”

“I got asked out on a date.” She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially.

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.” The blonde giggled as she gestured, her eyes wandering, at the redhead’s entire being, blowing away whatever gloomy feeling that was just there.

“Do you think I’m pretty?”

“Absolutely, without a doubt. I'd swear that under oath.” Casey answered, thankful for the dim lights as she’s sure her cheeks are reddening.

“Aww. This is why I like you so much. I’ll bake you butterscotch tomorrow.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” She grinned. “So? Did you say yes?”

“I said no.” Thea grimaced.

 _Good. I can hold off on the intimidation tactics,_ the prosecutor thought, seeing herself as the redhead’s protector against unfit suitors.

“Oh. Why? You don’t like him?”

“I kinda do. But he’s my math professor.”

“Oh… too old?” The lawyer wondered, recalling that the largest age gap she’s ever had between anybody she dated is nine years. She was just starting in law school back then and the man was already a lawyer. It didn’t last very long but she remembers that he handled white collar crimes then.

“No. He’s your age, exactly what I like.” The redhead winked at her coyly. “But he’s still my professor and my life’s complicated enough.” She shrugged, then added, “maybe next semester if he’s still here… and I’m still here.” Casey could tell that she didn’t mean moving away from the city or transferring to another school. She could sense something grim in that statement and she couldn’t believe she’s hearing it from the woman who always had a smile and is just constantly bouncing around like a child high on sugar.

“Hey, don’t go anywhere.” She suddenly blurted, grabbing her hand. “I mean… I don’t want another roommate.”

“For you, I’ll stay.” Thea blew her a kiss, just outright flirting now, brought on, the blonde thought, by the redhead’s fifth glass of mojito. “Besides, I promised Ken.”

Whoever recommended the restaurant to Althea have good tastes. She knew that the redhead’s food was excellent because the younger woman insisted on spoon-feeding her with a few bites and her sandwich tasted superb that she refused to share it at first. Thea worked her with her sad puppy eyes, even pressing her palms together like in a prayer that she eventually just gave in.

Althea had a bit of a sway in her steps as they walked out of the restaurant. Not surprising since she had eight glasses of her drink plus a couple of tequila shots. Casey knew she’d be face down on the gutter if she was the redhead but in the recent past, not just once, she had watched as the other woman did her homework with a pen on her left hand and a glass of wine on the other so she’s not too worried.

“Hey, roommate, for you.” The blonde stared at the lone zinnia the younger woman is holding out towards her. Perplexed, but she took it. “For the green of your eyes.”

“Where did you get this?” She asked, sniffing at the flower, and Thea responded by pointing her thumb backwards to the flower shop that they’ve just passed by. “W-what? Did you… did you steal this?” The attorney stared at the store, horrified.

“Are you gonna tell on me?”

“Althea! Give it back.” Instead of doing what’s asked of her, the redhead ran away so Casey was left torn between chasing after her and returning the flower herself, or just paying for it for her own peace of mind.

“Relax, mom. I paid for it.” Thea admitted as she walked back to her, taking her hand again. “Come on. I think a movie night is in order.”

Both of them got changed and flopped down on the couch as soon as they got into their apartment. Thea insisted on a Disney movie and then made her wear a bunny ears headband. With both their sock-covered feet on the table, they fixed their eyes on the TV with Casey left wondering why she’s being so compliant to the redhead’s each and every whim. Ten minutes into the DVD, the younger woman’s head is on her shoulder, fast asleep.


	3. She misses home... and I need a lobotomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adjusted Olivia's rank so she'd be older than she was in the original timeline because of... reasons.

“Counsellor.” Casey jumped in surprise. She has been intently staring at the stuffed bear sitting on her table, wondering if it’s appropriate to give it to Thea, that she didn’t hear Captain Benson knock on her door. She didn’t even notice her coming into her office until she’s standing right in front of the table.

“Olivia? S-sorry. I was distracted.”

“I can tell. That’s cute.” The Captain commented, nodding towards the bear. “Holding out on me, Casey?” The woman gave her a knowing grin.

“Oh, I’m not seeing anyone, if that’s what you mean.” She answered, feeling a little anxious, even possessive, when Olivia picked up the toy.

“So this little guy just walked in here by himself?”

“I’m actually giving it to a friend.” The lawyer said as she snatched the bear from the brunette’s hands before shoving it back to the paper bag that it came in.

“I see. Is this friend why you seem happier in the morning recently?” The attorney opened her mouth to respond but failed to produce words, which doesn’t happen very often. She always has an answer for everything. “Why a stuffed toy though? Does he have a kid?”

“Is this an interrogation, Captain Benson?” She narrowed her eyes at the woman but she’s also left wondering why she felt that a stuffed bear would be perfect for the redhead.

_ Well, she’s sweet and she could be really cute.  _ The lawyer thought as she stared at the knick-knacks on her formerly ‘strictly important papers only’ desk, tiny things that Thea had given her over time; a three-inch resin doll that according to the redhead is called a ‘Kimmi doll’ with two other small figurines that she saw at some store. There’s a snow globe, a key chain, a stress ball, and a fake cactus, because by now the younger woman has figured out that she couldn’t keep a real one alive. There’s also a really fancy barrette that she now regularly wears for work but her favorite is a tiny hand-crafted paper flower made by the redhead herself.

“No, Assistant District Attorney Novak, we’re just talking.” Casey rolled her eyes, hearing the woman deliver probably the most overused phrase, usually directed at suspects that are not yet being charged or haven't asked for a lawyer. The brunette even leaned in towards her, their faces just a feet away and admittedly, it’s nerve-wracking despite the smile.

“Please tell me you’re here to give me something useful.” The blonde deflected, leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms.

“I am. We found a connection between Richards and Schumer.” Instead of just explaining to her what they’ve found, Olivia gave her a folder containing records of suspicious financial transactions between the man who worked for the Immigration and Customs Enforcement, more popularly known as ICE, and a man already neck-deep with child prostitution and child pornography charges. She nodded her head, deeming the evidence strong enough for her to approach a judge for a warrant.

“Good work. Thanks.”

“You gonna tell me who the bear’s for?”

“If I survive interrupting Judge Terhune’s poker game for the third time.” She pulled the warrant from her desk drawer, drafted earlier, ready for when the detectives found something that could convince a judge to sign it. The lawyer shoved the paper into her bag as she pulled her phone out to call Althea who didn’t pick up until Casey’s already at the door of her office, locking it since this would be her last task and she has no intention of coming back that night.

“Hey, babe. What’s up?”

“Uhm…” The blonde started to speak, before it occurred to her that she was calling her roommate to tell her that she’d be late, automatically expecting that the girl is waiting for her.

_ But why would she? _

“Are you on your way home? I made dinner for us.” Casey broke into a smile, feeling giddy for some reason. At least she didn’t assume wrong. And she’s also quite excited for that dinner. The thought of food made her stomach grumble, realizing that the last meal she ate was breakfast. She had been so occupied for the whole day that she had forgotten all about eating.

“You made dinner? I swear you’re sweeter than those merengue you made yesterday.”

“Thank you.” Althea let out a chime-like giggle. “So? Are you arriving soon? I’m starving.”

“Oh, honey, you can go ahead without me. I still have stuff to do. I actually called you to tell you I’d be late, I mean, more than usual. I’d eat when I get home, I swear.”

“Oh…” The redhead sounded sad.

“I’m sorry.”

“See you later?”

“Yeah. See you. Bye.”

“A friend, huh?” Casey flinched and dropped her phone.

“What the fuck, Olivia?! What are you still doing here?” She asked, now genuinely annoyed at the woman who startled her twice in the span of five minutes. Olivia Benson grinned at her cockily and she tried to ignore it by checking her cell for damages. The device is fairly new and she’d rather not spend money to replace it.

“I never thought I’d live to see the day to hear you say ‘fuck’.” The woman is now just outright laughing at her.

“What do you want?”

“I thought I’d give you a ride to Judge Terhune’s since it’s late.” The blonde considered saying no, not wanting to be trapped in the vehicle with the detective, but she thought better of it. She doesn’t have a car and she could add that cab fare to her savings instead.

“Wipe that stupid grin off your face.” She demanded irritably as they drove away from the Judge’s house. He didn’t have a poker game that night but it was way worse since he answered the door half asleep with his robe open, his hairy beer belly and underwear in full display; something she could have lived her whole life without seeing. The urge to bleach her eyes is intense. But she did get her warrant signed. She just hopes she could eradicate the image from her brain before she catches a case that is presided by Terhune or she would be in trouble. “I swear to god, Liv.”

“What? Is it so bad to be happy for you? You’ve found a  _ friend _ who makes you dinner and sweets and waits for you at your place. You’re basically married.”

“I told you, it’s a friend.” She rolled her eyes.

“Isn’t that what I said? Hey, Case, I need to use the bathroom. Can I use yours really quickly?” The brunette asked as she pulled the squad car over in front of the attorney’s apartment building.

“Go to hell.” She muttered, truly irked. She and Olivia are friends and the Captain is a good woman but between the two of them or even amongst her whole squad, she’s been the longest on the job and has seen the worst of humanity. She doesn’t want Thea anywhere near that world. It’s enough that she knows some of her cases, at least she could remain clinical and fill the story with legal jargon. She knows Liv wouldn’t harm her in any way, but she wanted to protect her, shield her from the harsher side of life.

The television’s sound was turned very low, almost on mute, when Casey got inside their apartment. From where she stood just inside the door, she could see Althea lying down on the couch under a pink blanket, her back towards her and she was pretty sure she’s fast asleep. She approached, her steps as quiet as a cat’s and found herself smiling as she stared at her sleeping face, looking enviously peaceful that it made her want to poke her cheeks.

_ I bet she’d look cute annoyed. _

She was torn between waking her up, knowing that the couch isn’t that comfortable for sleeping, and just leaving her be since she must have been exhausted, recalling the woman saying she had exams and was up late reviewing for three consecutive nights. She even tried to order her to go to bed, but the redhead rebutted by telling her that she’s doing the same, and that she didn’t get through college and law school without pulling a couple of all-nighter. With a huff, she decided to give her a couple more minutes while she changed clothes, but as she exited her room, the other girl sat up, alert and smiling.

“You’re here!”

“Are you happy to see me?” The question was out of her mouth before she could even think about it.

“You have no idea. I’ll heat up dinner.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll do it.”

“Hmm…”, she pondered before responding, “okay”.

“You haven’t eaten yet?” Casey asked as soon as saw that the food on the table waiting to be reheated is too much for one person.

“I ate toast.” Thea answered as she fell back down on the couch and flipped on her stomach so she could watch the older woman through the half wall that separates the kitchen from the living room.

“I told you to eat dinner without me. You didn’t have to wait.” The blonde frowned, touched but worried. She gets home late more often than not and she knew that waiting for her shouldn’t become a habit, as sweet as that may be.

“I know. But I wanted to.”

“Althea.” She started sternly, intending to castigate her friend, until she turned to look at her and realized she’s crying. She hurriedly shoved the plate into the microwave and then approached the redhead who pulled on the blanket to cover her face but she could feel her shaking underneath it. “Honey, did something happen?” She asked, panicked and unconscious to the fact that she has also gotten used to calling the girl with endearments. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Tell me?” She sat on the space on the couch near Thea’s knees and awkwardly reached out her hand. Not sure what to do as she’s not usually one to initiate contact, she ended up patting her on the head.

“I’m okay. I just miss home. I didn’t want to eat alone tonight.” Her voice quivered and Casey’s chest hurt. She pictured herself during her freshman year living in a dorm, recalling many lonely nights and how she was tempted to go home, deciding that it must be harder for the redhead knowing that her family is in a different continent.

“I’m sorry that I’m late.”

“It’s not your fault.” She was pulling her hand away when the crying girl shifted and grabbed it, holding it close to her chest tightly, as if she desperately needed something to hold on to. Casey wanted to embrace her, but she’s not sure if it’s okay. So she was left leaning over in an awkward sitting position while avoiding making contact with the now exposed skin of the younger woman’s legs, which is almost all of it as she’s not wearing shorts underneath her favorite oversized shirt. She averted her gaze, her cheeks burning.

_ Red. Oh, Jesus, help me.  _

As the minutes passed, Thea’s sobs grew weaker and finally, she emerged from under the blanket, minutes after the microwave beeped. The redhead used both of her hands to wipe her tears away, obviously embarrassed when she finally lifted her eyes to the blonde. Her eyelashes are wet, her cheeks pink and one shoulder exposed because of the wide neckline of her top. Casey felt something inside her stirred as she looked at her. Althea looked so vulnerable, so soft, and to her, incredibly appealing. And she allowed herself to stare despite realizing how inappropriate and screwed up her thoughts are.

“Thea—”

“I’m sorry for being a baby.”

“T-that’s okay. Do you want to call Ken?” She suggested, forcing her mind out of the wormhole that she had found herself in.

_ Forget bleaching my eyes, I need a lobotomy. How does Florence super max sound, Novak? _

“No. She wouldn’t understand.”

“I’m sure she would.” She countered. Although it’ll be her who’d end up being lonely, she thought being near close friends would help Thea with her homesickness.

“No, she would not.” The redhead declared with conviction. “She never really had anybody growing up. By the time she was thirteen, she’s already living in a dorm room, and definitely not crying for her momma.” Casey was taken aback but at least the confusion pulled her thoughts back on where it should be.

“Wait. I… I thought you’re sisters?”

“We are… well, not legally, but it’s just as well. Momma wanted to adopt her but she asked, well, threatened her not to. They like each other but she wants to be alone. I guess she didn’t want to have connections with anybody. I’ve known her ever since I was eleven and not once have I ever seen her cry for anything.” The lawyer pictured herself at thirteen and shook her head knowing she would have never survived being on her own that young.

“May I ask? What happened to her parents? Are they gone or…”

“They weren’t really the best people. She ran away when she was twelve.”

“Oh.” She can’t imagine being just twelve and already facing the world alone. And from Thea’s words, even if they were vague, it’s easy to conclude that there must have been some kind of maltreatment. If she was abused as a young child, that would play a huge factor to her apparent, by the redhead’s own words, aversion, to a committed relationship. God knows she’s seen her share of dysfunctional families producing dysfunctional children in her time working with the Special Victims. “Has she seen them, now that she’s an adult?”

“Ten years ago when she took Yume from them. After that, no. And knowing her, that’s never gonna happen. You know, Ken never really talked about them even when we were kids. She never told anybody what they did to her. Now she just pretends they’re dead because she said it’s a waste of time to even think about them again.” The ADA wouldn’t be surprised if Ken is angry at her parents if they had hurt her but she doubts it’s that easy to obliterate people from your memories. If it’s true and the raven-haired woman has the secret potion, she wants some of it.

“Hey, it’s okay to miss your mom and your home.”

“I know. But I’m not sure if throwing a tantrum over it is.” The redhead shook her head and stood up quickly to attend to the microwave. One by one, she reheated whatever was on the plates and Casey just watched silently, deciding to give her space and to recollect herself. Moments later, she had everything laid out on the coffee table. The attorney sat on the couch while Althea sat on the floor in front of the table.

“Are you taking a culinary course, by any chance? These are amazing. I would marry this.” The blonde declared, dangerously close from literally shoveling pasta into her mouth. She had eaten seafood pesto before, many times, but there is really something unique with home cooked meals. She knows it is made with love and care, and it’s nice to think that in this city where people rarely look at their neighbors, at least one person was thinking of her.

“No. I’m taking general studies. I’m not quite sure yet what I want to do. I’m good with pastry, if I say so myself, so being a patissiere is an option for the future. But I also like making different types of foods, especially Italian. My mom and Ken are a fan. You know, they both have green eyes, almost the same shade, and their nose shapes are similar. Mom’s a literal genius and spoke many languages, just like Ken.”

“Thea?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you jealous of her?” Casey let it out, finding it best to just ask directly than find a roundabout. Given, she’s the one who introduced the raven-haired woman into the conversation that night but she’s already noticing how the redhead had always found ways to say something about the other woman in just about every chat they’ve had. The lawyer is starting to feel that there is some sort of an obsession about it.

“No.” Thea answered quickly. Then she got quiet, seemingly thinking, and then she cocked her head to the side, setting her ethereally pale gray eyes directly at the lawyer’s own green ones. “Yeah. Maybe a little. Who wouldn’t be? She’s smart, she’s rich, and she’s beautiful. She’s always better than me at everything… except for cooking and only because she’s not interested. She couldn’t handle the heat.” Althea grinned and the older of the two was tempted to do the same, however, her mouth had other ideas.

“You’re so beautiful.” Casey bit her tongue, punishing it for having its own mind. She wanted to take it back, not that she didn’t mean it because the redhead is, by all definition of the word, stunning, but she didn’t want to sound creepy. But she couldn’t exactly un-ring the bell. The redhead stared at her wide-eyed, and then color creeped up on her cheeks. The lawyer expected the atmosphere to turn really awkward, but then a smile broke into Thea’s face, dissipating the tension.

“Look who’s talking. I saw some of your pictures on the shelf,” the girl nodded her head towards its direction. “Your hair’s dyed?” Casey nodded, unsure where this is going. “Well, I hope you don’t mind me saying, blonde really works for you. It suits you well, better than red.”

“R-really? I thought I made a wrong call with this.” The lawyer picked a bunch of her hair pretending to look at it but really, she’s just trying to distract herself. 

“Have you looked in the mirror recently? You’re insanely gorgeous.”

“You know what, I have wine. It’ll really be good with this.” She didn’t wait for Thea to answer but she quickly stood up to get the wine and proper glasses in her desperate attempt to hide her reddening face and wondering why she’s reacting that way. 

_ It’s not the first time I’ve been told I’m pretty… but not in combination with such intense stares, I haven’t... _


End file.
